Kingdome to La push
by montyblack101
Summary: suck at summaries  please read
1. Chapter 1

Thank the ever lord i finally got rid of them stink bag leeches. For the people who dont know me my name is Isabella Marie Swan Wolf. And for you to know me my last name says it all 'Wolf'.

Let me explain. I come from a long line of Royals as you would put it. In the wolf world there is a royal family and me and my lil brother, but im trying to find him and thats why me is in La push. So anyway the royals can easily overrun the alpha in the pack if they want and when they left life will go on as they already was living.

Tell you what i really look like when im not in disguise. I have the eyes that are a deadly ice blue, (**picture on profile**) jet black hair, and i 6'5.

Im i hear to get me baby brother, because its time he new about his heritage and all that shit.

Since Edward left me in the woods i think its time to be free and go for a long run. I started to run when i jumped in the air and changed into my pure white wolf and ran with the wind and does it fell good.

Everything was good till a rusty colored wolf was right in front of me and forced me to stop. I gave a deep growl at him. He looked scared till more came in to view. I gave a wold laugh at them thinking they could take me down. I looked at them an they looked confused. Thats when i made a run for it with all my speed, which by the way is faster than any wolf alive.

I got to the beach and changed still fully clothed and stated to just walk. At the edge of the tree line I saw the rusty one and smiled at him. I had an idea to give him a shock of his life. I changed my fake muddy brown eyes to their deadly blues and back. He looked shocked then turned back to his pack and ran. The nosy freak i am i fallow without a sound cause im a wolf stalking her pray.

When i found the wolfs they were starting to change back to human when i saw Jake. I felt happy for the guy. When i had enough hiding behind a tree i climbed the tree.

"Did you all see the white beauty or was that my imagination working?" said Jake

"No bro that was real. And all i can say is i never saw something soo white in my life." said the youngest of the bunch

I tried to hold back a giggle but i almost failed.

"Is it me or do you feel like were being watch?" said the alpha

"I feel it to but i though i was going crazy, any way did you see when Bella's eyes change". said Jake

"Ya, but it fells like i know them eyes from somewhere?" Said him, my lil bro

I let myself make the complete change of myself. Me blue eyes and black hair. Time to come out with the truth i guess. Thats when i jumped out from the tree right behind Jake. To them they saw nothing.

When i was behind Jake i said "If you want to live put your pants on". They all jumped but in a flash they had there cut off shorts on.

I walked me way to the center of the pack. "I know what you are and have since i walked on this land two years ago". They looked at me with the type of face that said 'how do you know'

"Its for me to know and you and for you to later find out. By Jake." And was gone


	2. Chapter 2

As i ran to my house I saw a cliff and that cliff just called out to me. As I walked to the cliff I changed to the 'human' I was posing as. As I looked down the cliff I saw huge waves crashing down on the slick rocks at the bottom. I was thinking this is going to be fun for my first cliff diving experience, and I have lived a good 150 years so fare.

As I near the cliffs peaked edge I feel the adrenalin rushing like the water down the cliffs in my veins. I was about to jump when some one had to yell my name. Shit fuck, every time I want to do something fun it HAS to get interrupted. as I turn around I find Jake and his 'gang' there.

"What do you what Jacob"?

"Shouldn't i be asking 'what are you doing' "?

"I was enjoying the view when you and you 'cult' had to show up."

I saw the pack flinch a wee bit but i didn't care.

"By Jake hope i can see you when you and are not with your dogs". an i just walked off without another word. These wolfs are starting to push a button.

Just outside my house i spot Sam. Why would Sam be hear? I just have to find out. As i walk up to Sam, he raises his head and i stare into the most beautiful hazel green and brown eyes i have ever seen, and just to make things worse i feel my eyes turning there icy blue but i didn't care when i looked into his eyes all cords but one stay put and that one cord was connected to Sam. I could see his eyes widen with pure shock as he slowly put the puzzle pieces together.

"Your the White beauty".

"Sadly yes but you cant say any thing to your boys in fact, as princess of the wolf i demand you not to think and tell the boys my secret."

He looked even more shocked.

To make it easier I showed him my birthmark and herd him gasp, that's when i told my life story, cause i cant lie to my imprint and all


End file.
